parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Duelist Detective
Ren the God of Humor's movie spoof of Walt Disney's 26th full-length animated feature "The Great Mouse Detective" in 1986. Coming soon to a computer near you! Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Jesse Anderson (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Olivia Flaversham - Little Kairi (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Hiram Flaversham - Jeffrey Dragonheart (Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures) *Mrs. Judson - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toby - Diego (Ice Age) *Professor Ratigan - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Fidget - The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Ratigan's Thugs - Weasels (Disney) *Felicia - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mouse with a Crutch - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *The Queen's Audience - Ponies at the Gala (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Juggling Octopus - Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) *Bartholomew - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina (1994)) *Bartender - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) *Barmaid - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) *Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Snaptrap's Henchmen and Bird Brain's Henchmen (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Piano Mouse - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Rocko and Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Rainbow Dash and Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Miss Kitty - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Queen Mousetoria - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Disguised Criminal - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *A Client from Hampstead - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. John H. Watson - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Sherlock Holmes - The Mask Scenes: #The Great Duelist Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles #The Great Duelist Detective Part 2 - Jesse Anderson Finds Kairi #The Great Duelist Detective Part 3 - Enter Jaden Yuki #The Great Duelist Detective Part 4 - Enter Pitch Black #The Great Duelist Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" #The Great Duelist Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Diego #The Great Duelist Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store #The Great Duelist Detective Part 8 - The Chameleon Kidnaps Kairi/The Chase #The Great Duelist Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion #The Great Duelist Detective Part 10 - Pitch's Plan #The Great Duelist Detective Part 11 - Jaden's Observation #The Great Duelist Detective Part 12 - At the Pub #The Great Duelist Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" #The Great Duelist Detective Part 14 - Bar Fight/Following The Chameleon #The Great Duelist Detective Part 15 - Jaden and Pitch's Confrontation #The Great Duelist Detective Part 16 - Pitch's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom #The Great Duelist Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" #The Great Duelist Detective Part 18 - At Tokyo Imperial Palace #The Great Duelist Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase #The Great Duelist Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl #The Great Duelist Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case #The Great Duelist Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Trailer: *The Great Duelist Detective Trailer/Transcript Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:TV and Movie Idea